iAm Insane
by Color With Marker
Summary: Everyone from iCarly are in Troubled Waters Mental Institution. Each with their own reasons. Each with their own stories. And each with their own romances.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Puckett walked into the rehabilitation center, a nurse on either side of her. She looked around at the other teenage patients, who were sent to this awful place because they did something wrong in their parents' eyes. Her mother neglected her, and she was always outcasted by her perfect twin sister, Melanie. The neglect made Samantha pull farther away from everything in life, to the point where she refused to speak to anyone else anymore. She flinched as one of the nurses took the suitcase out of Samantha's hands and led her to her new room. She passed many people, all of whom looked crazier than she was. A certain girl with raven black hair wouldn't stop smiling at her.

"Here you go, Samantha," the nurse said, opening a door. The room was small, with a small bed with a metal frame. The dresser was short with only four drawers and a small mirror above it. "The showers are in the bathrooms. Make yourself at home; you'll be here for a while." The nurse put Samantha's suitcase on the bed and walked away. Sam sighed as she unpacked her things into the four drawers silently. She changed her clothes to a blue tank top and denim jean mini skirt, with her white sneakers still on her feet. She brushed out her long blonde curls and wiped a lone tear from her baby blue eyes. She snaked into the hallway and down towards the cafeteria.

The room was full of people of all ages and sizes. None of them seemed older than the man in his mid-twenties playing with a bin full of spoons. The girl with raven black hair sat next to him, laughing as he started connecting the spoons with each other. A fat boy took his shirt off and started dancing. Kids around him clapped out of beat to his dance moves, which Samantha found odd but funny. Samantha felt short, since almost everyone in the room was taller than she was. She smiled as she walked over to the empty cafeteria line. She picked out a bowl of chunky chicken noodle soup before trying to find a place to sit. She decided to sit next to Raven Girl and Spoon Man.

"Spencer, what if someone else needs this spoon!" Raven Girl snapped at Spoon Man, slapping his arm.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his arm in pain. "Don't hurt me, Carly!"

"Well, if you had ever worked out, you wouldn't be in so much pain!" They both stopped fighting and turned to Samantha. Samantha turned red and faced her soup.

"Do you need a spoon?" Spoon Man took a spoon and gave it to Samantha. She shyly took it and quietly ate her soup.

"Are you new here?" Raven Girl asked.

"Yes," Samantha answered quietly.

"Well, I'm Carly, and this is my big brother, Spencer," she introduced, smiling. Spencer nodded and gestured to the hat he had just made out of spoons. He put it on top of his head and smiled proudly.

"My name is Samantha," Samantha mumbled.

"Sam?" Spencer said. Samantha blushed; her voice was so quiet that no one heard all of it. But if it was shorter, she didn't mind.

"Yes," Samantha said a little bit louder.

"How do you like my spoon hat?" Spencer's naturally loud voice startled Samantha. He had raven-black hair like his sister that hung down to his shoulders like a mop. He had on a red graphic T-shirt and jeans. He wasn't still or calm for a single second, and it seemed as if he had severe ADHD.

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked, looking concerned.

"He's fine," Carly assured. "He's here because his crazy antics scare our neighbors and father."

"Well, why are you here?" Carly seemed perfectly normal in Samantha's eyes. She reminded Samantha of Melanie.

"Carly is anorexic and bulimic," Spencer said. Carly scowled and hit her brother on the arm. He took a spoon off of his hat and hit Carly repeatedly with it. She took another spoon from his head and the two siblings began to have a spoon fight. As people crowded around them, Samantha slid away and hid at the table on the far end of the room. She didn't mind that she had left her soup with them; if what Spencer had said was right, then Carly deserved to eat it more than Samantha did. Besides, she had a secret stack of Fatcakes in one of her dresser drawers in her room.

"Fights aren't your thing, either?" Samantha jumped as a teenage boy spoke to her. He looked alarmed, but he shook it off and sat next to her. He had fluffy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and very pale skin. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt and khakis. He smiled as if nothing was wrong with him.

"Who are you?" Samantha asked meekly.

"I'm Freddie Benson," the boy introduced, holding out his hand. Samantha's eyes widened, and Freddie slowly pulled his hand away from her. "What's you name?"

"Sam," she mumbled.

"Nice name," Freddie complimented. When Samantha didn't respond, he stood up and smiled. "Nice meeting you," he said as he walked away. He walked in between Carly and Spencer and pushed them apart. The siblings sat on either side of the table, and Freddie sat very closely to Carly. Samantha watched as he took the soup the was once Samantha's and try to feed it to Carly. Carly turned her head away from it multiple times, but eventually took a few spoonfuls. Freddie smiled as she did, until Carly stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. He sighed and worked on dismantling Spencer's spoon hat.

"Whoa, look at the new chick," another boy said as he approached Samantha. He had brown hair and no shirt. Samantha dubbed him Shirtless Potatoe.

"It's like she was made from a ladybug on the North Pole in Jupiter," the blonde boy next to him said. Samantha tried hard to figure out what he was saying as he fist-bumped Shirtless Potatoe. Samantha dubbed him Word Jumbler.

"Hello?" Samantha said quietly, silently praying the two boys would walk away.

"My name is Gibby, and this is Rueben," Shirtless Potatoe introduced. Rueben wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Samantha asked meekly. She wasn't used to much attention, and it was beginning to scare her.

"Sorry," Rueben said, " It's just that you're like a strawberry mockingbird walking in the ocean."

"That is so true!" Gibby exclaimed, fist-bumping Rueben again. Samantha's eyes widened and after a silent moment, she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. She ran back to her room and jumped onto her bed. She sobbed into the scratchy white sheets and limp pillows. She didn't belong in Troubled Waters Mental Institution; she knew that very well. But now she had no choice; until she was proven mentally stable, or whenever her mother decided to go and get her, she was stuck in Troubled Waters with no way out.

Someone then knocked on the door. Samantha turned to see Carly standing in the doorway, smiling. Carly's yellow dress hung off of her small body. Her collarbone stuck out, and there was no muscle on her arms. Her legs were nearly sticks, and there was no figure to her at all. Even though she was skin and bones, Samantha saw Carly as Miss Popularity. She could see Carly as the girl everyone wanted to date or be friends with. It was a surprise to Samantha that Carly was even talking to her at the moment.

"Can I come in?" Carly asked sweetly. Samantha sat up and nodded. Carly sat next to Samantha on her bed, but Samantha only made eye contact with the bland white tiled floor, "I'm sorry about earlier," Carly apologized. "Spencer and I... We don't like talking about why we're here often. It reminds us of how we can't leave until our dad returns home. Neither of us know when, though..." Carly trailed off, her stomach growling loudly.

"It's alright," Samantha assured quietly. "I don't think anyone likes talking about why their here, anyways."

"Isn't that the truth," Carly agreed. "Some people are obvious, like Gibby and Rueben. But not everyone has their secrets exposed."

"Really?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. Like no one knows why you're here, or why Freddie Benson is here. You two are the mysteries."

"The reason why I'm here is because I am neglected," Samantha said. "This is so that no one has to worry where I am anymore."

"Wow," Carly breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Samantha mumbled.

"Well, then I guess Freddie Benson is the only mystery left," Carly said cheerfully. "He had the world's biggest crush on me, so maybe I can use that to find out the truth from him." Carly stood up and skipped out of the room. Samantha sighed and lied down on her bed. She prayed that when she woke up, she would be in her real bed, in her real house, in a world where no one was the slightest bit crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie walked down the hallways of Troubled Waters, nodding at everyone he walked by. He was one of the youngest patients there, where Spencer Shay was the oldest at only twenty-six. Nearly everyone was from the Seattle area, with a handful of people from other areas. He decided to walk into the room Wendy and Nora shared. Wendy was sitting on her bed, twirling a knife in her hand, while Nora was sleeping on her bed.

"Hey, Wendy," Freddie greeted. Wendy quickly pulled down the sleeves on her black long-sleeved V-neck. Freddie knew what she had been doing and sat down next to her. Wendy hid the blade under her pillow and nonchalantly played with her auburn hair.

"Hi Freddie," Wendy mumbled. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Freddie answered. "Did you meet the new girl yet?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to tell Nora," Wendy said, motioning to her sleeping roommate. "She's getting crazier by the second."

"What's her deal, anyways?"

"She's a whole bunch of problems." At that, Nora sat up and yawned. When she saw Freddie, she backed into the wall. Freddie and Wendy glanced at each other.

"No way," Nora said, exaggerating the 'way' in an annoying way. "There's a boy in our room."

"Freddie?" Wendy said.

"Yes?" Freddie responded.

"Run." Freddie immediately ran out of the room as Wendy tackled Nora onto the bed. Freddie didn't stop running until he ran into Shay siblings, fighting once again.

"Where's the fire, Freddie?" Carly asked, pausing her fight with her older brother.

"Don't ever meet Nora!" Freddie exclaimed.

"You met Nora Dershlit?" Spencer asked, laughing. "That chick is a total whackjob! She had an obsession with my hair for a month."

"Wow," Freddie muttered.

"I wonder if she met Sam yet," Carly said. "But Nora might scare her..."

"What is Sam like, anyways?" Freddie asked. He moved closer to Carly.

"First, take one step back from me," Carly said sternly. Freddie obeyed and stepped back. He had a crush on her ever since he was admitted into the mental institution. She had always pushed back his advances, but Freddie wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Well, why is she here?" Freddie asked, taking a small step forwards.

"Sam is neglected apparently," Carly explained. "She's been scared by everyone who gets within five feet of her. I think I've been the only person that hasn't scared her yet." Freddie was surprised. She looked like more of a person who would be beating him up everyday. Then again, Freddie seemed like the class nerd.

"Well, at least you talked to her," Freddie said. "Maybe later, you and I can have dinner together?"

"Freddie, we _all_ eat dinner together," Carly laughed. Every meal, Spencer and Freddie tried to force-feed Carly food. She always gave in, to eventually throw it all up.

"Well, you know what I mean." Freddie blushed. Carly looked at Spencer, and Spencer nodded as he walked away towards his room. Carly moved closer towards Freddie, wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck.

"So, Freddie, I was wondering..." Carly said seductively.

"What?" Freddie asked, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Carly's waist.

"Maybe we could have dinner if you do something for me," Carly whispered into Freddie's ear.

"Yeah..."

"You can tell me why you're here..." Freddie let go of Carly and pushed her off.

"Don't try this on my, Carly," Freddie warned. "Seducing me isn't going to help you guys find out why I'm here, okay?"

"Why don't you just tell me?" Carly asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Because everytime I try to make a move, you turn it into trying to make me tell you why I'm here! Not anymore, Carly Shay!" Freddie stormed away. He didn't stop, not even when Spencer ran past him, with nurses chasing Spencer so he could take his medication. He stopped when Sam walked out of her room, shyly looking around.

"Hi," Sam mumbled, struggling to make eye-contact with Freddie.

"Hello, Sam," Freddie greeted warmly. "How do you like Troubled Waters so far?"

"It's new to me," Sam said. "I'm not use to so many people." Freddie smiled and stood closer to her. Sam backed up instinctively.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Freddie coaxed. Sam smiled and stepped slightly closer. "See? I won't bite."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"How about we go to the cafeteria?" Freddie asked, holding out his hand. Sam's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone bother you. Besides, it's time for dinner, anyways." Sam hesitantly put her hand in Freddie's hand. She blushed as he led her down the hallways towards the cafeteria.

"So, I heard that you're the mystery kid around here," Sam said awkwardly. Freddie cringed; he knew that Carly had definitely talked to her now.

"Are you going to try to force me into telling you why I'm here?" Freddie asked sternly.

"Nope," Sam answered. Freddie looked at her, smiling.

"Well, I won't do that to you either," Freddie said. "We all have our secrets, right?"

"You have no idea," Sam said, smiling shyly. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Carly Shay sat at one of the long cafeteria tables, staring at the grey table. Spencer had gone to get dinner, and she knew that he would force her into eating something. No matter what, it ended in her going to the bathroom and throwing it all up, and no one had been able to stop her yet. She watched as the mental patients sat in random seats away from Carly, talking and doing crazy things. Carly swore that if they weren't all in this mental institution, they could have all gone to the same high school together.

Carly knew almost everyone by now. Mandy Valdez, the youngest patient at only age twelve, was going around to random people with a duck mask on, making annoying quacking sounds in their faces. Gibby Gibson was taking off his shirt and walking around as if it was none of his business. Shannon Mitchell, the boy-crazed girl, was flirting with Rueben, the boy who had his own language that no one but Gibby could understand. Wendy was hiding her blade as Nora Dershlit came up to her, probably talking about her latest obsession, which was oddly enough chickens. Nevel Papperman, who had OCD, was using a large lint roller and comb to brush himself off every three seconds.

"Here you go, kiddo!" Spencer said loudly as he sat next to Carly. Spencer placed a small garden salad in front of his sister. "If you want, I picked a few packets of dressing."

"It's okay, Spencer," Carly said, pushing her salad away. "I'm not hungry, anyways."

"No, bullshit, Carly," Spencer snapped. He rarely cursed, and only did when he was getting angry. This meant that he cursed at every meal, whenever Carly refused to eat whatever he put in front of her.

"Spencer!" Carly made a face, trying to show him that she didn't want to eat salad.

"At least try to eat something! Do you want to pass out and starve to death?" Spencer grabbed a fork and put it in Carly's hand. She sighed and poked her salad with the fork while Spencer ate the shrimp scampi he picked for dinner.

"Hey, Carly," Wendy said as she sat on the other side of Carly. "Have you met the new girl yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Carly mumbled.

"I heard that Freddie Benson has a thing for her. They're walking in the hallways, holding hands, and stuff!" Wendy exclaimed. Wendy was the gossip queen, along with the gothic chick who cut herself. It was like she was the queen bee of vampires, according to other patients. Wendy stood up and ran out of the cafeteria; Carly had already seen the blood dripping from her arm.

Once Wendy ran through the cafeteria doors, Freddie walked in with Sam. Just like Wendy had said, they were holding hands. Sam looked terrified, and Freddie looked slightly confident. Carly couldn't help but feel slightly jealous; Freddie loved her, not Sam. But she wasn't really scared of Sam, especially since Freddie was very secretive compared to almost everyone else. Freddie and Sam walked to the cafeteria line and picked a tray of food before walking over to where Carly and Spencer were sitting. Sam sat across from Carly, and Freddie sat across from Spencer.

"Are you going to eat that Carly?" Freddie asked, looking at the salad in front of Carly. "Or will we have to force you to?"

"I can handle Carly, Freddie," Spencer said before Carly could speak. "You just get Sam to eat, okay? I don't think she's had anything to eat all day." Sam's eyes widened and she stared down at her own salad. Carly glared at Sam as Freddie took a fork and began to feed Sam the salad. Spencer managed to get Carly to eat one bite of salad before Carly stood up and ran for the bathroom.

"Carly!" Freddie shouted after her.

"I got this," Spencer told him as he stood up and chased after his little sister. Carly was small enough to run past any obstacle in her way easily. However, Spencer was knocking everything and everyone in sight over. Soon, two nurses were chasing Spencer. Once Carly reached the girls bathroom, Spencer was caught as his little sister slid through the doors. The nurses held him down as a third put a straightjacket on him.

Carly ran inside the empty pink bathroom and into the first stall. She fell onto her knees and opened the lid on the toilet. She stuck two fingers down her throat until she hit her gag reflex. She quickly pulled her hand out as she threw up her one bite of salad into the toilet in front of her. She cried while she did this; it was too painful for her to go through. She flushed and leaned against the wall, sobbing. She was grateful that no one else was around to see her in the shape she was in now. If it wasn't for her old best friend, Missy Robinson, Carly wouldn't have been in Troubled Waters in the first place.

Carly stopped crying as soon as she heard to door open. Carly looked underneath the stall door to see a pair of white sneakers. Carly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She opened the door to see Sam standing there, looking terrified, as usual.

"Carly?" Sam asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm pretty damn fine!" Carly snapped. Sam ran out of the bathroom, and Carly instantly felt bad for snapping at the shy girl. She was only trying to be friendly, but instead, Carly was scaring her off. Carly looked in the mirror and pulled up her dress to study her body.

Her entire rib cage was visible. Her hip bones stuck out from her body. There was no muscle on her arms or legs. Her underwear barely stayed on her hips. No belt could keep any pair of pants on her, which was why Carly relied on dresses most of the time. Her bra size was so small that it was barely noticable. Carly dropped her dress, which almost slid off of her bony shoulders.

"I hate you," Carly snarled at her reflection. "I hate you, you fat whore." With that, Carly punched the mirror and stormed out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha gripped onto the foldable metal chair she was sitting in until her knucklles turned white. She was in her daily hour group bonding activity, which involved about twenty people. She recognized Gibby and Reuben, who were sitting across from her. She watched as Freddie walked into the room and sat in the empty chair next to her. Samantha pulled her feet off of the ground and onto the seat. Freddie smiled and turned to talk to the girl on the other side of him. Carly stormed into the room with Spencer right behind her. Carly sat in the seat next to Samantha, and Spencer sat next to Carly. They glared at each other as a woman came into the room. She had red hair, wasn't very appealing, and had a nametag that read "BRIGGS" on her blue sweater. The white dress underneath was too short in everyone's opinions.

"Settle down!" Briggs shouted. All of the patients immediately stopped talking and focused on Briggs, who sat in the empty seat between Gibby and a girl with unnaturally red hair. "Today, we have a few new patients from over the past month. We're going to start the group therapy cycle over from the beginning." Some of the patients groaned, who were probably used to things like this. "How about we go in a circle and tell everyone why we're here?" More groans arose from almost everyone in the room. "Quiet!" Briggs snapped. "Let's start with you." Briggs and everyone else in the room looked at the smiling red head next to Briggs.

"My name is Cat," the girl said, laughing for no apparent reason.

"Just Cat?" someone asked.

"Yeah!" Cat seemed very energetic and rambunctious, even compared to Spencer.

"That's a name..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat snapped.

"Nothing! I love cats-"

"Oh, me too, they're so cute!" Everyone stared at the ground awkwardly.

"Cat is bipolar everyone," Briggs explained. "Can we move on to the next person?"

"My name is... ACHOO!" the boy said, sneezing into his hands. "My name is... ACHOO!" THe boy sneezed into his hands a few more times. "I'm Jeremy!" he shouted before sneezing again. Cat backed away, a disgusting look crossing her face. Everyone looked past the sick kid, who looked like he needed to be in a hospital more than a mental institution, at Wendy.

"I'm Wendy," she said in a monotone voice. "I have scars, but you're not allowed to see them." Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes as everyone looked at the next kid.

"My name is Nevel Amadeus Papperman," the short boy said in a proper manner. Just then, as Jeremy stood up to leave, he sneezed all over Nevel. "Oh, my gosh!" Nevel exclaimed, standing up. "Do you know how many germs you just gave me?" Nevel ran out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. Jeremy walked out of the room too, now beginning to cough uncontrollably.

"My name is Spencer Shay!" Spencer shouted after the two boys left the room.

"Do you want to explain why you're here, Spencer?" Briggs asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, I'm not really comfortable explaining that..." Spencer mumbled.

"He has a mental problem that scares our dad and our neighbors," Carly said loudly.

"You want to play that game again?" Spencer snapped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Carly cried.

"Oh, my name is Carly Shay!" Spencer said in a mocking high-pitched tone. "And I'm anorexic and bulimic!"

"I hate you!" Carly and Spencer turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms. Samantha blushed as everyone else in the room looked at her.

"That's Sam," Freddie explained. "She's very shy, so I don't think anyone should bother her about why she's here." He looked over at Samantha and smiled warmly. Samantha blushed again.

"That's nice, Freddie," Briggs said. "How about explaining to us why _you're_ here."

"None of your damn business!" Freddie snapped. He lifted up his middle finger at Briggs, who sighed and looked over to the next person.

"My name is Mandy Valdez!" the girl shouted. "Wanna see my duck mask?" She put her mask on over her face and began making duck sounds.

"Mandy!" Briggs snapped, making Mandy stop and sit quietly.

"My name is Nora Dershlit," the next girl said. "I don't have any friends, and my parents think it's weird that I have a pet chicken named Maurice. So they sent me here in hopes that something good will come out of it. I guess it hasn't so far, three years later!" Everyone was silent and after a moment looked at the next person.

"My name is Gibby!" Gibby exclaimed. "And I like to dance! With my shirt off!" Gibby took off his polo and waved it around over his head.

"Quiet, Gibby!" Briggs snapped. Gibby looked at the ground and began to cry.

"My name is Reuben," Reuben said. "And let me just say that there are some lovely sunrays full of chocolate juice in the Chinese outback tonight!" Everyone tried to figure out what Reuben had just said, but eventually gave up hope on it.

"Well, my name is Shannon, and I _love_ boys!" the next girl said, smiling. She had light brown curls and an annoying tone to her voice.

"Me too!" said the girl with dark brown hair next to her. "I'm Nicole, by the way!" Both girls looked at Freddie and grinned.

"My name is Robbie," said the next boy awkwardly. "And this is Rex." He gestured to the urban puppet next to him with the same look, minus the glasses.

"Man, get me out of this looney bin!" Rex exclaimed.

"Well," said the next person, who looked almost as old as Spencer. "My name is Caleb, and I am from the year 2077-"

"Next!" Briggs snapped before Caleb could finish.

"I am Malika, and I am a magician!" the next girl said, grinning. She threw something at Gibby, and it exploded into a cloud of smoke. It cleared to show Gibby wearing a shirt, startling everyone. "The power of magic!" Malika exclaimed.

"My name is Cort!" said the next guy, who had a few girls ogling at him. "People sent me here because they said that I am dangerously stupid!" No one said anything, and silently agreed with whoever had said that about Cort.

"My name is Ginger Fox," said the next girl. "Someone said that I was washing my hair with blue cheese dressing in a dumpster, so I was sent here." She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself.

"My name is T-Bo!" said the tall African-American young adult next to Briggs. "I was put here because I used to chase Kenan Thompson around in a giant panda costume and hit him on the butt with a tennis racket. They caught me in Acapulco a few months ago and put me here since-"

"Alright, that's enough for today," Briggs interrupted yet again. "Now, I need you guys to get used to the people next to you; you will be stuck with them for a long time."


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He hated waking up at eight in the morning for breakfast, but if he didn't get up early enough, there wouldn't be a breakfast to go to. Now that he knew everyone that was in the mental hospital, it gave him a good idea of who to avoid and who to befriend. He looked in the cafeteria, where his fellow crazies were located. He recognized Gibby immediately, who was dancing shirtless- again. Freddie rolled his eyes as he went to the cafeteria and picked out a carton of orange juice and a breakfast burrito. He walked over to where his roommate, Robbie, was sitting. He sat across from Robbie, who was arguing with the ditzy Cat.

"It's not what you _did_, it's what you _didn't_ do!" Cat shouted.

"What was it that I didn't do?" Robbie asked. He had Rex in his hands, just like always.

"In my dream, there were children trying to eat us, and you said, 'No! Don't eat me! Eat her! Eat her!'" Cat pouted.

"Well, if that happened in real life..." Cat smiled, but Robbie couldn't lie. "Well, why shouldn't they eat you?"

"Robbie!"

"Uh, guys?" Freddie asked, slightly confused. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Between these two?" Rex asked. "Always." Robbie rolled his eyes at his puppet. Freddie forced himself to laugh before picking up his meal and walking over to another table. He looked up to see T-Bo and Wendy sitting across from them.

"Hey, Freddie!" T-Bo said excitedly. He held up a stick covered in bagels. "Want a bagel?"

"Not really..." Freddie answered, giving T-Bo a funny look. "Where did you get those?"

"T-Bo, leave," Wendy demanded.

"Alright then," T-Bo said, standing up and moving towards Gibby with the stick of bagels.

"Ignore him, he always is carrying food on a stick," Wendy explained. A small smile creeped onto her face. "So have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" Freddie asked, taking a large bite out of his burrito.

"Between Carly and Sam!" Wendy shouted, causing everyone to look over at them. Freddie nearly choked on his burrito at that.

"What the hell are you talking about Wendy?" Freddie asked after swallowing his food.

"Dude, everyone is talking about it!"

"This place is crazier than I thought..."

"You know that everyone talks about you, right?"

"Really?" He was the gossip of Troubled Waters Mental Institution? Felt more like a high school now, according to Freddie.

"Seriously! Now the new thing about you is 'Creddie v.s. Seddie'!" Wendy leaned closer to Freddie and lowered her voice. "So which is it?"

"What is Creddie, or Seddie, or any of this bullshit?"

"Creddie is you and Carly, and Seddie is you and Sam," Wendy explained. "Frankly, I can see this going either way."

"You people are crazier than I thought!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Well, better than what people used to talk about..." Wendy drifted off and took a bite out of the hash brown in front of her.

"What did people say about me?" Freddie asked, his eyes wide.

"People were talking about why you're here," Wendy said. Freddie clenched his fists. "There have been a few rumors, but I don't believe them."

"Well, what were they saying about me, anyways?" Freddie asked, scared to see if someone had actually figured it out.

"Well, some people say it's because you're emo, but I don't think that there's more than one." Wendy smiled as she pulled down her right arm sleeve, revealing five scars. The oldest looked like it was from a month ago. Freddie's eyes widened, but Wendy shrugged as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Why do you cut yourself, Wendy?"

"Well, my old friend used to put too much pressure on me, and so did my family, so the blade was my way out. They sent me here when I almost bled to death."

"That must have been scary," Freddie said, feeling scared. Wendy shrugged again as if it was no big deal.

"Some people thought that you tried to kill yourself, but I don't think that you would do that."

"Oh, really" Freddie asked, smirking. Suicide scared him, and losing his life scared him even more.

"Yeah," Wendy said. "Only a coward kills themself, but you're too brave to do that. And then there was this one kid who thought that you were only here because Carly was." Freddie laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. "Well, then I guess that answers that," Wendy laughed.

"Carly isn't really worth it, but she is definitely a hell of a girl," Freddie said.

"So you like Sam-?"

"Wendy!" Both of them silently finished their meals and threw the trash away. They walked down the hall towards their own rooms. When Freddie reached his, Wendy tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Freddie?" Wendy asked. Freddie stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Yeah, Wendy?" Freddie asked.

"You don't seem crazy." Wendy smiled. "I don't think you belong here at all."

"Don't worry about that," Freddie said. "You don't need to know why I do."

"Is it that bad? Why are you keeping it a secret?" Wendy asked, looking concerned.

Freddie laughed. "Trust me, you don't want to know."


	6. Chapter 6

One week of the mental institution was too much for Samantha. Everyone wanted to try to communicate with her, but she pushed each one away, praying that they wouldn't come back again. By Friday, she wanted to scream at everyone to stay away, just so they could be satisfied with the fact that she had said a word to them. Samantha was eventually forced to have a roommate- Cat Valentine- so that the two could balance themselves out. Cat had random outburst of words and energy, while Samantha kept to herself.

"Hey, Sam!" Cat shouted, tearing Samantha away from her thoughts of her old life. She could see a vision of her mother and twin sister, floating away out the window. Samantha looked at Cat and smiled. Cat seemed to be the friendliest of the patients, and even though she had some serious issues, she was the best roommate, in Samantha's opinion. Cat had a tight black tank top and very short dark denim shorts on, and three inch black high heels. She could pass for a prostitute, even though it didn't seem like Cat knew any.

"Yes, Cat?" Sam asked quietly.

"What are you going to wear for karaoke night?" Samantha's eyes widened, and Cat could sense how tense she was becoming. "Troubled Waters decided that the young adults and teenagers deserved it, and a group of us begged them to do it! So what are you going to wear?"

"Uh..." Samantha stood up from her bed and looked in the full-length mirror on the wall. She was wearing a grey T-shirt that said "CHURCH PANTS" in blue and red letters and green pants. "Is this okay?"

"No," Cat said, walking to the closet next to the mirror and rummaging through it. She pulled out a short black dress with spaghetti straps and Samantha's black boots. "This is what you should wear."

"I guess so..." Samantha quietly changed into the clothes Cat picked while Cat shut the door and faced it. When Sam was finished, she inspected herself in the mirror. She had to admit to herself that she did look a little hot.

"You look amazing, Samantha!" Cat breathed.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Samantha asked, confused. Thanks to Carly, no one knew that her full name was Samantha.

"I had a hunch," Cat said, shrugging and smiling. "So, are you ready to sing, and to show Troubled Waters that you aren't as shy as they say you are?"

"I think you're the only person who believes in me." The two girls smiled and walked down the halls towards the cafeteria. There were a few tables set out, and nearly every seat had someone in it. Ginger was singing 'Number One', which seemed to be made for her. Carly was sitting far from Spencer, and seemed to be hitting on Freddie. Freddie was slowly retreating. Wendy was gossiping with Gibby, like always. For once, the mental patients didn't seem as weird as they were.

"Hey, Cat!" Robbie ran over to the two girls, holding Rex yet again. "What song are you girls singing?"

"What do you think?" Cat said flirtatiously.

"But I thought that you only sung that with Jade? Remember at Karaoke-Dokie?" Cat remembered that night, when she and her ex-best friend, Jade West, were banned from singing there by the bratty owner's daughter. But Jade had enought of Cat, and placed her in Troubled Waters, for reasons that Cat didn't know of.

"Well, I taught Samantha here the words, and she's going to sing along with me tonight," Cat explained. Samantha smiled; she felt more special now more than she ever had in her entire life. The girls had been practicing their singing, since that was their life goal before they had been put in the mental institution. The girls walked up to the tall pale man in charge of the whole karaoke night.

"What can I do for you two girls?" he asked, smiling. Cat giggled.

"We wanna sing 'Give It Up'," Cat said.

"A duet?"

"That's what makes it fun!" Cat took two microphones from him as Ginger returned the one she had in her hand.

"Alright, that was Ginger singing 'Number One'! And that was pretty epic, wasn't it?" the man shouted. A chorus of applause responded to him. "Alright, next we have... What are your names?"

"Cat!" Cat said into the mic.

"Sam," Samantha said into it. People looked surprised that she had even said her name.

"Alright, well they will be singing a little bit of R&B tonight!" Everyone cheered as the music began playing. The girls climbed on top of a cafeteria table and waited for their cue. Samantha took a deep breath before she began to sing her first part;

"_Someday I'll let you in!_" Samantha sung her heart out. "_Treat you right! Drive you out of your mi-ind! O-oh!_"

"_You never met a chick like me!_" Cat sang. She knew the words by heart. "_Burn so bright; I'm gonna make you bli-ind!_" Both girls took a quick breath before singing the next part together;

"_Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?_

_Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, ya boy_

_Let's get it started!_" The girls jumped off of the table and walked over towards the crowd. Samantha and Cat started walking in a small circle, occassionally bumping hips on purpose.

"_Give it up! You can't win! Because I know where you've been! Such a shame, you don't put up a fight! That's a game that we play at the end of the night! It's the same old story but you never get it right! Give it u-up!"_ The girls moved away from each other and towards different people in the audience. Cat moved towards Spencer, while Samantha snaked toward Freddie. Carly had a surpised look, which was given towards both girls.

"_Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby baby!_" Samantha took a quick deep breath as she began to sing solo again;

"_So stop trying to walk away; no, you won't ever leave me behi-ind!_"

"_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay!_" Cat sang.

"_That's right!_" Sam sang in a hushed tone. Sam took Freddie's hand and pulled him out of his chair. Carly gave her an evil look.

"_'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine! Oh-oo-oo-oh!_" Cat pulled Spencer out of his chair. The girls dragged the boys to the front of the cafeteria, where everyone could see them as the girls sung together;

"_Look at me, boy, 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you, wanna break you,_

_Take a back seat boy 'cause now I'm driving!_

_Give it up, you can't win, 'cause I know where you've been!_

_Such a shame, you don't put up a fi-ight!_

_That's a game that we play at the end of the night!_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right! Give it u-up!_" Both girls began dancing with the boys they picked as Cat began singing a solo that she always did wonderfully'

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Hey-ey-ey-ey-yeah Oh-oo-oo-oh!_" Both girls grinned as they began to sing together again;

"_Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby baby!_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby baby!_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby!_

_If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy toni-i-ight!_

_Look at me boy 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_

_Take the backseat, boy 'cause now I'm driving!_

_Give it up; you can't win, 'cause I know where you've been!_

_Such a shame, you don't put up a fi-ight!_

_That's a game that we play at the end of the ni-ight!_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right!_

_Give it u-up!_

_Oh-oo-oo-oo-oo-oh yeah!_" The girls jumped up and down and hugged each other. Everyone but Carly began cheering.

"Samantha, you were amazing!" Cat shouted over all of the commotion. Samantha's eyes widened. "Samantha, are you alright?" Cat asked, confused. Samantha dropped her microphone.

"I... uh..." Samantha tried to find the right words, but she was stuck. Cat realized that Samantha was upsetted by something.

"Let's go," Cat said, holding out her hand, dropping her mircophone as well. Samantha took her hand and the two girls ran out of the cafeteria as fast as they could. Everyone stopped cheering and watched as they took off. Freddie and Spencer shared a confused look. Carly smirked at Samatha. Wendy was sharing a new round of gossip with Nicole and Shannon. Everyone was surprised by Cat and Samantha's sudden take off.

"Hey, do you know what all of that was about?" Spencer asked Freddie.

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Carly pranced into the room that group therapy took place, grinning. She wore a red tank top, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Her hair hung down to near her waist, and smelled like lavender. Her Chanel No. 5 perfume lingered on everything that she passed. She felt as if there was no one in the mental institution better than she was.

Then she noticed how everyone in the room was focused on Sam and Cat. Samantha seemed to be pushing herself away from everyone, and Cat only let Wendy, Freddie and Spencer get close to her. Cat was wearing dark skinny jeans and a pink tube top. Sam had on a tie-dye blue tank top and a denim miniskirt. Carly glared at the two girls and walked right through the middle of the circle in an attempt to get everyone's attention. She was always the queen bee, and even in a mental institution, she wasn't going to lose that title to two Hopeless Cases.

"Alright, everyone take your seats," Briggs ordered as she walked into the room and shut the door. Everyone obeyed her. Carly was stuck in between Nevel and Jeremy, who was holding an industrial-sized box of tissues. She glared at Cat and Sam, who were sitting in between Spencer and Freddie. The only two guys that Carly had and they were fawning over two Hopeless Cases instead of her, their sister and best friend.

"Now, today, we're going to start a new method," Briggs said, holding up a brown paper bag. "Inside are twenty unused notebooks. You will have to make an entry in these notebooks at least twice a day for two weeks. It will be like a diary. You should be able to write down whatever is on your mind without and trouble. If anyone is caught with another person's notebook, there will be consequences." Briggs handed out the notebooks to everyone. Cat was the only one who seemed excited.

"Hey, what about Rex?" Robbie asked.

"Man, I'm not the one here with all of the problems!" the puppet insisted. He laughed as Robbie turned bright red.

"Well, this means that you won't have to come here again for another two weeks," Briggs explained. "And when you do, hopefully you will gain the confidence to tell everyone the truth. This applies to _all of you_." Briggs glared at Freddie, who rolled his eyes. "See you all in two weeks. There are pens and pencils by the door. Make sure to grab one on your way out." Briggs walked out of the room. The twenty patients trudged over to the door, each one taking a writing utensil on their way out.

Carly was standing behind Sam as she nervously picked up a pen. Carly picked on up and started to follow them until Cat took Sam's hand and the two girls ran away. Carly sighed and began walking back to her room. She used to share it with Spencer, but they changed it so that they couldn't; Spencer wasn't considered 'mentally stable' enough to have a roommate, even if it was his younger sister. Now Spencer roomed with Gibby, and Carly shared a room with Nicole. Nicole was already in the room, writing in her journal furiously.

"What are you writing about already?" Carly asked.

"About how icky the boys in Wisconsin are," Nicole explained. "What are you going to write about? You're brother says that you're anorexic. Is he single? He's so cute! Maybe-"

"Nicole, want to help me something?" Carly interrupted, and evil grin crossing her face.

"I know that look," Nicole said, putting her notebook and smiling. "My friends and I had that same look back at PCA when we had a plan."

"_You_ had friends?" Carly was in shock.

"Oh yeah, I had tons! Everyone on campus knew who I was! And there were _tons_ of cute boys!"

"Perfect! Now tell me, how does it feel to know that everyone here talks about you in a bad way?"

"What? Is it about my hair?" Nicole asked defensively, putting her hands on top of her head.

"They talk about _everything_!" Nicole made a face at Carly. Carly shrugged and began writing in her journal. "Hey, what are you writing?" Nicole asked, moving over to where Carly is. She watched as Carly wrote;

_Today, Nicole and I are going to make ourselves the queen bees of Troubled Waters Mental Institution. Our first ordeal is to bring down Sam and Cat. Cat's secrets are obvious; she can't keep them for shit. Sam, howver, is something a bit harder to crack. We have to steal her journal, and then we can expose her to everyone. Her real problem won't be as bad as she thought once we get a hold of it._

"But, if we steal it, we'll get consequences!" Nicole exclaimed. Carly sighed and threw her notebook onto her own bed.

"We won't get caught if we're sneaky enough," Carly said, smirking at Nicole's lack of brains. "Besides, if she knows that we know what's wrong with her, she won't do shit to us." Nicole, who finally understood what Carly was saying.

"So how long until we steal it?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know," Carly said, shrugging. "Give her at least a few days, so that way there's some time until she puts something really good in there."

"That's so smart!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I know," Carly agreed smugly. "Sam better look out; we're going to ruin her life."


	8. Chapter 8

"Samantha! Samantha!" Cat cried, running down the halls. She had trouble running in three inch heels and a short pink dress, but it was a fast pace. Cat searched the halls for her roommate, praying to find her before it was too late. She held a folded piece of paper in her hand, and everyone around her was giving her a strange look. She ran to Robbie's room, knowing that if she was as close to Freddie as she had suspected, then they might be in there. Cat ran into the room, and Robbie screamed in surprise.

"Cat!" Robbie shouted. "What was that about?"

"Where's Sam?" Cat shouted back. "I need to find her!"

"She was with Freddie and-"

"Where?" Cat grabbed Robbie by his shirt and shook him vigorously.

"Uh, what is going on here?" Cat and Robbie looked up to see Freddie and Samantha standing in the doorway.

"Are we interrupting something?" Freddie asked. Samantha cowered behind Freddie.

"Sam, you need to see this," Cat said, letting go of Robbie and holding out the paper. Samantha took it and unfolded it slowly. "Someone slid it under the door, and when I opened it, I saw that it was your handwriting, and..." Samantha paled as she read the paper. "Samantha, someone has your journal."

"No..." Samantha whispered in horror. She dropped the paper and took off. Cat chased after her. Freddie looked confused as he picked up the paper and began to read it;

_I remember watching as Melanie boarded her plane to her fancy boarding school across the country. I remember going home to see Mom and Dad fighting. I tried to run and hide as Dad walekd out the door, claiming he would come back. That's when Mom started drinking. She started devoting her money towards buying alcohol. Her boyfriends never hung around. I called a therapist from Troubled Waters Mental Institution._

_She was easily able to turn tables on me. When she had started drinking, I had pulled myself away from society, and refused to talk to anyone. I was afraid, after everything Mom did, that my actions would make me like her. So she told Troubled Waters that I was the raging alcoholic. I will never touch alcohol ever in my life now. I may be shy, but it's because getting close to people, like my family, means that I will lose them to something good, like school, or bad, like the bottle._

_Am I really crazy? Or is that just a label Mom gave me?_

"Who's Melanie?" Freddie murmured.

"Is that Sam's journal entry?" Robbie asked. Freddie looked over and noticed that his puppet was missing.

"Where's Rex?" Freddie asked.

"Briggs took him away until our next therapy session," Robbie explained. Freddie nodded in approval; the puppet was beginning to annoy him deeply. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I want to find out who did this," Freddie said, folding the paper and putting it away. "But we should probably hide our notebooks, just in case we're the next victims." Both boys nodded before placing their own journals in their pillowcases.

"Hey, why not try tricking people into telling you if it was them or not," Robbie suggested. "That way, youu can start a process of elimination, and eventually find out who stole the notebook from Sam."

"Not that bad, Shapiro," Freddie said, grinning. The two boys walked out of their room and headed down towards the girls' room when they stopped by Carly and Nicole's room. Freddie motioned for Robbie to stay quiet as they listened to the conversation between Carly and Nicole;

"So, did you put the paper in Sam's room yet or no?" the could hear Nicole ask Carly.

"Of course I did!" Carly snapped. "I don't waste time. Good thing she sucks at hiding shit. Soon, we'll be the 'it' girls of Troubled Waters."

"Totally! She's such a blonde!" Freddie cringed at this; he wanted a girl that was exposing secrets to everyone for popularity. He should have suspected that it was Carly, too. She's been colder towards Sam ever since Karaoke Night. Freddie stormed over to Sam and Cat's room with Robbie right behind him. They walked in to see Cat comforting a crying Sam.

"We know who did this to you," Robbie said.

"Who?" Cat asked, a worried look upon her face.

"Carly Shay," Freddie snarled. Sam looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But she was always so nice to me!" Sam cried. "Why would she be so mean to me all of the sudden?"

"I don't know," Freddie lied. "But you need to expose her to everyone as the dirty rat she is."

"Freddie, Sam isn't that mean," Cat said. "I don't think she could do something like that..."

"No," Sam said, standing up. "I can deal with Carly on my own."

"But how?" Robbie asked.

"Just listen to me," Sam ordered. She turned to Cat. "Cat, you and Robbie find a way to get some nurses to the cafeteria. It's lunch, so Carly should be there. Freddie, you distract Carly for a few minutes, and convince her that you're on her side."

"Why would I do that?" Freddie asked.

"Just do it!" Sam shouted, startling the other three. "I'll be in the cafeteria in about five minutes. Be ready to watch her go down."


	9. Chapter 9

Carly and Nicole sat in the cafeteria, holding Sam's journal, laughing about the content. Wendy was going from table to table, talking to everyone about what had happened. Almost everyone was impressed, while others were worried about the consequences. Carly and Nicole tried to dress like Cat and Sam so that guys like Freddie would come running up to them, begging to have them. Carly wore a purple tank top and black miniskirt with her usual combat boots that she rarely took off. Nicole wore pink sandals and a short sleeveless pink dress. Guys had fawned over them, but not the guys they were hoping for. They laughed as they read the last entry Sam had made into her journal;

_I remembered when Mom brought home George. He was large, hairy, and smelled like beer. Mom asked me to get him a beer, and when I did, he jumped me. He molested me, on the kitchen floor. Whenever I moved, he would hit me. Mom watched the whole time from the doorway. After George finished, he gave Mom one hundred dollars and left. He paid her to rape me. What had I done to deserve this?_

_When I called Melanie, she said that she was never coming home again. If that's what he did to me, then he would probably do worse to her. After all, she was prettier and more popular. Hell, she used to be more powerful than Carly Shay back at Ridgeway. But now Carly is here, in the same mental institution as me, and Melanie is safer than ever. Who do I have anymore?_

"Sam went to Ridgeway?" Carly asked herself. "I never saw her..."

"Someone was more powerful than you?" Nicole gasped.

"If she's at some stupid boarding school, then she can't be. Only one person can be the best in Seattle, and that is me." Carly shut the notebook and turned it upside-down so no one could see that it was Sam's. Just then, Freddie sat down next to Carly, grinning.

"Hey, bad girl," he said seductively. Nicole started giggling.

"Well, hello there, sexy," Carly replied. "What makes me such a bad girl?"

"Well, I heard that you've done somethings that are very _very_ naughty. Is it true?"

"You know me... Does it turn you on?" Carly blushed as Freddie leaned forward and kissed her neck. In her mind, she was screaming like a teenage girl, and tried hard not to actually do so.

"Do you want to know what's even more of a turn-on?" Freddie whispered, nibbling Carly's ear.

"You?" Carly asked.

"Nope," Freddie said, pulling away. "When they punish you for being _so_ bad." Carly grinned, enjoying everything Freddie was saying.

"Carly Shay!" Carly turned to see Sam storming towards her. The entire cafeteria was silent as Carly stood up and walked towards Sam. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Carly asked, trying to seem sincere.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Sam snarled.

"Oh," Carly asked loudly, trying to have everyone hear her. "Do you mean Freddie kissing me?"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Carly shrugged and walked backwards until she reached the table she was just sitting at. She picked up Sam's notebook and walked back towards Sam.

"Do you mean this?" Carly asked, grinning as she held Sam's notebook up.

"Exactly that," Sam answered, crossing her arms. "Now give it back."

"But why should I do that?" Carly pouted. "I mean, it's _such_ a good story about your sad, pathetic life. About how you went to Ridgeway, and how you couldn't reach my popularity status. And how much you're abandoned." She grinned as Sam turned red. "That's right, Sam, I read everything, and I know exactly what's wrong with you. I won, and you lost. I have your secrets in the palm of my hand! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not doing anything," Sam said, grinning. "But I think they will." Sam pointed at the three nurses standing by the cafeteria doors. Robbie and Cat were standing with them, and they high-fived as the nurses approached Carly. Two of them held Carly's arms, while the third started putting a straightjacket on her. Carly squirmed and screamed as they did so, but she could not overpower them.

"You evil bitch!" Carly cried. "I'm going to get you for this, Sam!"

"With what? You can't use your arms, or 'muscles'," Sam retorted. "Good luck, Carly Shay." Carly glared at Sam as the nurses carried away the squirming girl. They didn't stop until they reached a door that Carly had never noticed before. The door led to a small, square room. There were no windows, and no handle on the inside. The walls, floor and ceiling were covered in a beige padding, and there was nothing else. The nurses threw Carly inside and shut the door.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" Carly shrieked. She didn't like any of this; she had claustrophobia, and this was definitely going to trigger it. She had a panic attack and tried to get onto her feet, but only managed to roll around on the floor. She started to cry in fear and anger. She was taken down, and she couldn't fight for it. She was helpless and defeated. She stopped moving, stopped shrieking, and just lied there, crying. She knew she had lost the guy. She knew she had lost her popularity. She probably would be ditched by Nicole and replaced by Shannon. She made Spencer look like he was sane now more than over.

Carly had lost. She would never be able to overcome a defeat this great ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Freddie walked down the halls with Sam. She was nervous to even face anyone, and was afraid that Carly was on the loose, spreading rumors of her life. Freddie knew that Carly wouldn't be let out for at least two more hours, and they should at least go talk to Spencer about what his younger sister had done. The two walked into Spencer's room to see him staring at the blank walls.

"Can we come in?" Freddie asked. Spencer didn't respond, but just simply nodded. Freddie and Sam sat on Gibby's empty bed and stared at Spencer, who hadn't moved. "So, have you heard yet?"

"Heard what?" Spencer asked in a monotone voice. Freddie was confused; rarely was Spencer as relaxed as he was at the moment.

"Carly stole Sam's notebook, and read the whole thing," Freddie explained. "She was put in a straightjacket and no one has heard from her or seen her since. She's fine, but I think that..." Freddie paused and stared at Spencer, who was still staring at nothing. "Spencer, what is wrong with you?" Freddie snapped.

"I know where Carly is," Spencer said, still not moving. "They took me there, and then started doping me up on these antidepressants. Now I can't feel anything, and it drives me crazy."

"Why would they give you antidepressants? You were completely fine before, and you were up until these pills were given to you."

"They found out that I am bipolar." A lone tear rolled down Spencer's cheek. No one had ever seen him cry before; not even Carly, who knew Spencer her entire life. "Now, I have to take these pills everyday, and I can't feel a single thing."

"That's insane!" Freddie cried. "Do you think they'll do the same to Carly?"

"Her problem is that she's obsessed with not eating," Spencer answered, finally moving to face Freddie and Sam. "What they need to do is make her eat food so that she doesn't starve to death. Sam, I'm deeply sorry for what my younger sister has done to you, but I can't do anything about it. What happened between you and Carly is something that you and Carly need to figure out. Can you please just... leave me alone?" Freddie and Sam left the room and felt sad for the calm Spencer. He may be less chaotic, but it was a depressed Spencer; he was a stranger to everyone in the world. Freddie and Sam walked back to Sam's room. Sam immediately ran onto her bed and began to cry. Freddie sighed, shut the door and sat beside Sam. He tried to think of the right words to say, but he wasn't used to being in situations like the one he was in at the moment.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, cursing himself for asking such an obvious question.

"If you read what Carly had read," Sam sobbed, sitting up, "Then you would understand."

"Why don't you tell me?" Freddie coaxed. "I'm a good listener, and I promise that I won't tell anyone anything."

"Well... Okay," Sam said. "When I was younger, my dad walked out on my family, and my twin sister, Melanie left to go to boarding school in Maryland. My mom was upset with that, and began to drink and do hardcore drugs. Eventually, she needed the money for it so bad, she basically let the boyfriends that she has had do... things to me. And they paid to do so. I started to withdraw from everything, and when I tried to get my mom put into a place like this, she turned the tables on me and now, I'm in here. I'm scared of being around people, because they'll hurt me, or touch me, or..." Sam began crying all over again. Freddie hugged her, and she wrapped her arms tight around his waist.

"Now, think about the last thing you said," Freddie said, choosing his words carefully. "Cat won't hurt you, or do anything bad to you. Robbie won't do anything bad to you. I definitely won't do anything to you. No one here want's to harm you."

"But Carly does," Sam cried.

"Carly is mentally unstable! She can't even sort herself out. You are the last of her problems right now, I guarentee it!" Sam let go of Freddie and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Freddie," Sam sniffled.

"Anytime, Sam." Freddie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Sam cried. Freddie turned to face Sam, who was smiling.

"My name is Samantha," she said.

"I like it," Freddie said, smiling back. He opened the door and waved good-bye. "See you at dinner, Samantha."

She giggled. "I can't wait for it."


	11. Chapter 11

Carly walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria. She tried to make her steps as small and slow as she possibly could. She was just released from the room and from the straightjacket, but only because her panic attacks had triggered an asthma attack. It was time for dinner, and she knew that everyone else was already eating by now. She knew that everyone was going to hate her, and that she wouldn't have any friends anymore. Even Rueben and Nevel were probably too good for her now.

Carly opened the doors to see everyone look up at her in silence. There were mixed expressions from all around the room. The worst ones were coming from Sam's posse; Sam, Freddie, Cat and Robbie. They all gave her an evil look, and Carly noticed that Freddie's arm was around Sam. Carly tried to brush it off and walked over to where no one was sitting. Instantly, Wendy, Nicole and Shannon surrounded her. Shannon and Nicole were smiling, while Wendy only had a smirk; she rarely used facial expressions.

"Can I help you?" Carly asked weakly.

"We heard that you were in the... _room_," Shannon whispered.

"So?" Carly shrugged.

"You are so brave for that!" Nicole practically shouted. "Everyone is talking about it!"

"Really?" Carly's face lit up.

"Yeah, but they aren't all good things... Most of them are, though!" Carly didn't care that there were a few snobby comments from Sam's posse- people were talking about her! Her rise to being queen bee was already taking place, even right after she was dethroned.

"But that's not the worst part," Wendy said. "I overheard the nurses say something about tranferring some girls to the _really_ mental ward in Olympia. I'm pretty sure that you're one of them, Carly." Carly gasped. She was evil, but not mental.

"They can't do that!" Carly exclaimed. "Can they?"

"Beats me," Wendy shrugged.

"Maybe if you get them to forgive you," Shannon said, pointing to the posse, "Then they will see that you aren't crazy and let you stay."

"That... Is not a bad idea," Carly said, grinning. She leaned forward and whispered to the three girls; "I'm going to get something small to eat. When I come back, pretend that you all hate me, so that they'll feel sorry and have to let me be with them."

"Okay!" Shannon and Nicole chirped. Wendy just shrugged, and Carly took that as a yes. Carly walked over to the cafeteria line and picked out a bagged salad. As she walked back to her friends, she winked at them. Nicole winked back, and Shannon gave her a thumbs-up.

"Hey, you guys!" Carly exclaimed loudly. "Can I eat with you?"

"Ew, no!" Shannon exclaimed, dramatically putting her hand to her chest.

"You're so not our friend at all!" Nicole basically shouted, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Leave, fatty," Wendy said, pushing Carly onto the floor. Wendy took the salad that Carly had and began to eat it. Carly looked over at Sam, who didn't seem to do anything. None of them had reacted.

No one had done a single thing.

Carly felt herself beginning to cry. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Once she was there, she began to cry harder. She used the scratchy paper towels to wipe the tears off of her face, but more just kept on coming out. Carly finally stopped crying after ten minutes and looked into the mirror. She saw shattered glass, where she had punched the mirror a week ago. Wendy's words had sunken in, and she realized that she wasn't the only one who saw Carly's overweight problem. She felt like an elephant compared to the other girls. Even Nora was skinnier than her. It made Carly feel worse about herself everyday.

"Hello?" Carly turned to see Cat walking into the bathroom. Cat looked worried, but didn't leave.

"Cat, listen," Carly began.

"What?" Cat crossed her arms and glared at Carly.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to Sam! I mean, I didn't know what I was thinking. The stupid medication that these people give me..."

"I thought your older brother was the one on medication," Cat said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then that explains why I was given those pills," Carly said, laughing.

"I know that antidepressants don't make people do things such as steal people's journals and tell people about that person's personal life."

"Look, I said I'm sorry-!"

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to," Cat interrupted.

"Well, Sam refuses to talk to me, so I was hoping that maybe you could pass the message for me...?" Carly put on a fake smile, but Cat was still frowning.

"That's your problem, not mine." Cat turned and headed towards the door. "Oh, and by the way," Cat added. "Her name is Samantha, not Sam. Had you been reading her journal for actual non-private information, you would have seen that her name is Samantha." Cat left the bathroom, and Carly sighed. She looked for something other than the mirror to punch. carly turned in circles before closing her eyes and punching whatever was in front of her; the paper towel dispenser. It fell off of the wall and crashed onto the floor loudly. Carly screamed in anger and stormed out of the bathroom.

She was losing her mind, and she couldn't find the pieces to help put it back together again.

_**(A/N- Thank you cookiemonster1098, 5432seddie, and alwayssomehwere for pointing out that I had put in the wrong chapter [Don't type without glasses])**_


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha waited in the bathroom late at night. She didn't mind the bitch black surroundings, or the fact that she was supposed to be sleeping, since it was nearly one in the morning. Samantha was wearing all black, and had her hair tied up so that she would be hard to find or recognize. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that the only was to do so was by being very sneaky. She listened as the bathroom door flung open and the lights turned on. Carly didn't seem to notice Samantha as she ran into the first stall. The sounds of Carly throwing up whatever she had recently eaten echoed throughout the bathroom. Samantha grinned as Carly came out and walked to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

"Hello, Carly Shay," Samantha greeted dryly. Carly jumped and nearly screamed when she saw Samantha, but then calmed down, slightly laughing.

"Oh, it's only you," she said. "It's a good thing, too, 'cause I wanted to talk to you about..." Carly looked and saw the thick rope in Samantha's hands. "Why do you have a rope?"

"No reason that should concern you for now," Samantha answered, clenching her fists. Carly nodded slowly and went back to rinsing her mouth. Samantha slowly walked past Carly and quietly locked the bathroom door. She watched Carly as she spit out the water she had been gargling.

"So, Sam, about the whole notebook incident," Carly said. "I feel really bad about it. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't usually do things like that! And I really feel bad for you..."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, the whole thing about your mom, and your sister, and your mom's boyfriends... It's awful. I mean, you don't belong here at all!"

"Is that so?" Samantha took very slow steps towards Carly, who was busy fixing her messy hair in the mirror.

"Yeah. You seem so normal, and totally not insane! Maybe we should..." Carly looked towards Samantha just in time for Samantha to punch Carly in the stomach. Carly fell back onto the floor, and Samantha sat on top of her. Carly screamed as Samantha slapped her in the face five times. Samantha stood up and Carly scooted back against the wall.

"Move or scream, and I will kill you with this rope," Samantha threatened. Carly stayed still and quiet as Samantha began to tie up Carly. The knots were tight and Carly's arms and legs were constricted. Samantha pulled the rope to make it tighter, and Carly let out a small yelp.

"Why are you doing this, Sam?" Carly asked as Samantha dragged Carly across the room.

"Because, when you steal someone's notebook, there are consequences," Samantha answered. She began to tie the ends of the rope to the bar inside the stall.

"Wasn't me being left in a room with a straightjacket on enough of a consequence?"

"No, that was their warning. Momma's giving you the consequence right now." Samantha stood up and stepped around Carly, who was now bawling. "Shut up, and you better not tell anyone who did this to you."

"Well then who do I blame?" Carly sobbed.

"That Nora Dershlit seems like the kind of girl who would trap people. Blame her, or else," Samantha said, shrugging. "Oh, and one more thing Carly."

"What's that?" Carly cried.

"You were the first person to call me 'Sam' instead of 'Samantha', and I think I'll use the nickname."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't." With that, Samantha kicked Carly's head, knocking her unconscious. Samantha left the bathroom quickly and turned off the lights behind her. She ran back into her room, grateful that Cat was sound asleep. Samantha changed into blue gym shorts and a white tank top before climbing into her own bed and falling asleep. She knew that she should contain her violence, since that's what was one of the reasons she was really in Troubled Waters, but she knew that she was going to need it here.

As long as no one knew who Samantha Puckett _really_ was, she was going to be safe for a long time at Troubled Waters.


	13. Chapter 13

Freddie woke up later in the morning than he expected to find Robbie and Cat wrestling Samantha. Freddie sat up and watched as Robbie and Cat pinned Samantha against the wall, Samantha squirming and kicking. They were all in pajamas; Robbie in plaid pants and a T-shirt, Cat in short shorts and a cami, and Sam in gym shorts and a tank top. Freddie got out of bed and stretched, not caring that he was wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"What is going on here?" Freddie asked.

"Samantha did something last night," Cat answered. "But she won't tell us."

"Who says that I need to tell you?" Samantha snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried.

"Knock it off!" Robbie shouted. "And no one has seen Carly either."

"Are you saying that Sam did something to Carly last night?" Freddie suggested.

"That's what we think," Cat said, looking at a fiesty Samantha. Samantha pushed Robbie and Cat off of her, and the two fell to the floor.

"Look, I didn't do anything to Carly," Samantha said. "Thanks to her, you guys are the only people I can actually talk to without running away! Why can't you respect that?"

"Well then why weren't you in our room last night?" Cat asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I..." Samantha turned red and glared at everyone. "I'm PMS-ing, okay?" Samantha stormed out of the room, with Cat right behind her.

"Well, that was awkward," Freddie said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, I thought she found out why you're here," Robbie said, and immediately clamped his hand over his own mouth once he did. Freddie smiled, but then frowned and glared at Robbie.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked. "How can you possibly know?"

"Well, you kind of talk in your sleep, and the things you talk about..." Robbie and Freddie sat down on their own beds. Freddie was astonished that he had accidentally somehow told Robbie the huge secret behind his life.

"Oh my god..." Freddie murmured.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robbie asked. "It seems like you have some unresolved issues around it..."

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it at all," Freddie answered. "But when I am, at least I know that you're there for me." Both boys smiled at each other.

"But I think that you should at least talk to-"

"No!" Freddie shouted, startling Robbie. Freddie took a moment to get a hold of himself before talking again in a quieter tone. "I know that I should, but it's too soon for that."

"According to everyone, you have been here for almost a year, and you have been... like this... for longer than that. I think now is a great time to talk about it with..." Both boys looked up to see Spencer in the doorway, panting. Like always, he wasn't wearing pants; he never remembered to half of the time anyways.

"Carly... tied up... bathroom..." Spencer managed to say as he gasped for air.

"What?" Freddie asked, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked, also standing up.

"Nora did it," Spencer answered. "She tied up Carly, and now they are shipping Nora away to prison."

"Where's Carly?" both boys asked.

"She's in her room, but no one can go visit her now. They're considering switching me again so that we're roommates, so she can be around me more. I think it'll do her some good." Spencer walked away, leaving Freddie and Robbie in shock.

"You don't think that it was Sam, do you?" Robbie asked Freddie.

"I can't imagine it," Freddie answered. "But it would make sense. I mean, after everything Sam's been through, she needs to take it out on someone. I guess Carly made herself the obvious candidate for that."

"Well, we have to tell someone!" Robbie insisted. They stepped into the hallway to see Carly being escorted by a few nurses to her room. She had rope burns all over her body, bruises on the sides of her face and a gash on her temple. The boys gulped as Carly passed them.

"I don't think it would be smart to do that," Freddie said. "If that's what she did to Carly, then we might end up worse than that."

"Without a doubt," Robbie agreed. "And Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You should have talked to him when he came here, you know. Even if it was a horrible timing, you should at least give Spencer-"

"You shut the fuck up right there," Freddie growled. "I don't even want to think about it, let alone talk to Spencer about it."

"But do you know how Spencer thinks of it?" Robbie asked. Freddie thought about it, shuddered and let a lone tear roll down his cheek.

"I already know how he feels about it," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Samantha and Cat walked down the halls towards the group therapy room for an emergency session. They were both dressed in shorts and T-shirts, and their hair was straightened and hanging down their backs. They saw that almost everyone was giving them dirty looks when they walked into the room. They brushed it off and sat down in the two empty seats between Nevel and T-Bo. Nora and Carly were the only two people missing, and everyone knew why they weren't there. But Samantha was the only one who really knew why.

"Alright, you guys," Briggs said, shutting the door and glaring at all of the patients. "Apparently, someone thought it would be a good idea to harm Carly Shay. We're all very lucky that she doesn't have to be rushed to the hospital at all. However, Nora Dershlit is now gone, since she had the 'genious' plan." She made air quotes around 'genious'. Everyone became tense and glanced at one another. Samantha hugged her legs to her chest and cowered behind them, giving the impression that she was still scared of everyone.

"Well, is Carly okay?" Nicole asked, a worried look crossing her face. Shannon expressed the same look, and seemed as if she were ready to burst into tears.

"Yes, she is," Briggs assured. "No permanent damage. But this means that there will be more restrictions for now on."

"Restrictions?" everyone murmured.

"Yes, restrictions. No one is allowed out of their rooms before nine o' clock, or after ten o' clock. Fighting will have the same punishment as stealing notebooks. And every three days, there will be someone searching your rooms for any suspicious items or activity."

"Does this mean that we won't have karaoke night anymore?" Cat asked, looking scared.

"That is a possibility-"

"No, you can't do that!" Cat cried. "At my old school, we could always do things like that! Especially for the big talent showcase!"

"Big talent showcase?"

"It's the big performance our school puts on every year to display the different talents that people there have," Robbie explained. Briggs smiled and nodded.

"Well, then how about this?" Briggs said. "If there aren't too many problems over the next three days, than we can have a talent show." Everyone began to cheer, especially Cat and Robbie, who missed their talent showcases at Hollywood Arts High School. "Now, it's time for lunch, so get a move on to the cafeteria," Briggs ordered. Everyone shuffled out of the room and down towards the cafeteria. Cat and Samantha were the last out of the room, and walked slowly to have time to talk to each other in some-what privacy.

"Are you excited for the talent show?" Cat squealed.

"Actually, there's something that we need to do first before preparing for the talent show," Samantha said.

"What is it?"

"There's something off about Freddie, and it's something that involves the Shays..."

"So what can we do about it?"

"We need to steal Freddie's notebook and figure out what's up with him."

"Samantha, we can't do that!"

"We won't get caught! Besides, don't you want to know his secret, too?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, then let's go get his notebook!" Samantha pulled on Cat's arm and they ran towards Freddie's room.

Meanwhile, Freddie and Robbie were snooping around Cat and Samantha's room, in search of Samantha's notebook.

"Remember what happened to Carly?" Robbie asked. "What if that happens to us?"

"It won't, 'cause we won't get caught," Freddie replied, searching under Cat's bed. "Where would a girl keep her notebook, anyways?"

"Maybe in her dresser drawer," Robbie answered, pulling out Samantha's notebook from a dresser drawer. Freddie stood up and took it from Robbie.

"Nice work, Samberg," Freddie said.

"Why does everyone tell me that I look like Andy Samberg?" Robbie complained.

"Because you two look like you could be related. Now let's go before they catch us!" Freddie and Robbie ran down the halls until they reached their room. Once they were there, they noticed that the room was turned upside-down. "What the hell...?"

"Our notebooks!" Robbie cried. Both boys checked under their mattresses for their notebooks. Robbie pulled his out, relieved. "Well, mines is still here."

"Mines isn't!" Freddie exclaimed. "Someone took it!"

"Well who do you think would have taken your notebook?" Robbie asked. Both boys thought about it, both coming up with the same answer at the same time;

"Sam!"


	15. Chapter 15

Freddie paced around his room while Robbie put everything back where it originally was. In his hands was the notebook of the girl who had his notebook in her own hands. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. Should he give Sam back her notebook in hopes of her giving his back? If he reads a single page, then he would end up looking worse than Carly, without a doubt. He remembered the punishment for having someone else's notebook, and was scared of the possibility of having a straightjacket on himself. Robbie, on the other hand, was perfectly calm as he started making the room look as if a tornado didn't run through it.

"Listen, Freddie," Robbie said. "Just read it. Maybe she wrote in it everything that she did, and we can use it as evidence to show to Briggs. Then we wouldn't have to worry about her violently beating us." Robbie shuddered, remembering what Trina Vega and Jade West used to do to him at his old school.

"But what if she reads mine?" Freddie asked. "What if she finds out why I used to always be around Carly? What if she knows about..." Freddie sat down on his bed and left the sentence undone.

"Alright then." Robbie shut the door to their room and sat down on his own bed. "Freddie, we are not leaving this room until you tell me why you're here."

"What? You cannot be serious, Robbie."

"If Cat reads the notebook too, then I will find out soon anyways. You need to tell someone, and you said yourself that you would tell me." Freddie sighed; he knew that Robbie was right. Freddie took a deep breath as he began to explain to Robbie;

"I always liked Carly since the sixth grade. But she kept on shooting me down, day after day, and showed no signs of ever wanting me. One day, she flat out broke my heart in the middle of school, with a crowd of people around us. I ran home and didn't come out of there for days. I eventually started a drinking habit from it. After a while, Spencer came over and shared a few drinks with me. We... we were so drunk..." Freddie paused to let out a sob, and Robbie knew exactly what Freddie meant. "I didn't mean to go that far with him, or any distance like that at all, I swear! It's just... I was wrecked that I was searching for affection of any sort."

"Well, did Spencer feel the same way about that?" Robbie asked.

"I have no idea, but he didn't seem to remember, or even care! After a while, I told my mom, and she sent me here. She won't let me out until she's convinced that I'm straight again." Freddie lost it that second and began to cry hard. Robbie moved next to him and rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Your family doesn't accept homosexuality?" Robbie asked.

"It's just my mom, and she is a pretty hard-core Catholic. She think's that Satan has possessed me. And I'll probably be here until I turn eighteen." That made Freddie cry harder. "I can't stay in here for another year, I just can't!"

"I don't think you're gay," Robbie said. "Possibly bisexual, but not fully gay."

"What makes you say that?" Freddie sniffled.

"Because I see the way you look at Sam, and your face lights up, and you seem to feel that in this hell hole, that she's the only good thing there is. And as for the whole thing with Spencer, you need to confront him and see how he is about it."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Robbie," Freddie said, wiping his eyes and smiling. "Tell anyone that I was crying, and I will snap your neck."

"I didn't expect any less from you," Robbie laughed.

Meanwhile, Samantha had broken down and admitted everything to Cat. She knew that she shouldn't have, but she had to confess to someone. She held on tight to Freddie's notebook, knowing that she held his life's story in her hands. He had her secrets in his palm, and if he read them, then she would be joining Nora in prison. Cat seemed to be very sympathetic, and was rubbing Samantha's back as she cried.

"Samantha, I promise not to tell anyone what you've done," Cat said soothingly. "But this has to stop! You can't hurt everyone because they know something about you."

"How can I take it back though?" Samantha asked. "I could've killed her, and she seemed as if she was ready to die!"

"I don't know," Cat murmured. "But you aren't going anywhere near anyone today!"

"By anyone, you mean...?"

"Not even Freddie and Robbie. You will stay at my side until I say so."

"But why you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't need you to babysit me!"

"Oh, I love babysitting!" Cat started clapping in joy, and Samantha gave her confused look.

"Were you blonde before you died your hair?" Samantha asked.

"Nope, I was a brunette," Cat answered gleefully.

"Huh..." Samantha said. "I think I know now why you're here." Cat giggled and took Samantha's hand and led her out of the room and towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Meanwhile, Carly was sitting on her bed, watching as Spencer unpacked his things. Nicole had moved into Shannon's room, and Wendy was glad to have no roommates, since Nora was gone. Carly was too timid to admit that Nora wasn't the real abuser, but she was too scared to tell everyone it was Sam. Spencer was too worried about his little sister to do anything about it. He didn't even know that it was really Sam, and Carly wanted it to stay that way, for her brother's sake.

"Why are you here?" Carly asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt any worse than you are now," Spencer answered, putting clothes into a dresser drawer sloppily.

"I mean, why are you in this mental institution?" Spencer dropped his clothes and froze. "I know that if it was for the reason Dad made me tell everyone, then you would have been in here for over ten years. So tell me why you're actually here."

"I can't tell you why," Spencer said, sitting on his bed. "You would never forgive me for it."

"Please tell me?" Carly begged. Spencer sighed and took a deep breath.

"Remember when I went to comfort Freddie when he wouldn't leave his apartment for a week?" Spencer asked slowly.

"Yeah," Carly said, nodding.

"Well, the two of us got drunk, and we..." Spencer mumbled the next words.

"What?" Carly asked. "Speak up." Spencer spoke a little louder, but it was too quiet for Carly to hear or understand. "I said speak up-"

"We had sex!" Spencer shouted. Both of their eyes widened, and Carly seemed horrified. "We were both very drunk, and he was getting over a heart break... and it just happened. I didn't talk about it with anyone ever because I didn't want to."

"So you're gay?" Carly asked in a disgusted tone.

"No! It was a one-time thing, I swear!" Spencer insisted.

"So Freddie is gay?"

"No, I'm sure he likes Sam." Carly shuddered at Sam's name and stood up to leave. "Carly, please wait!" Spencer cried.

"I don't even know who you are anymore!" Carly snapped, storming out of her room. Her world was falling apart, and she knew that she was ready to fall apart with it. She belonged in Troubled Waters now more than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

The cafeteria had an odd vibe around the room. It was quieter than usual, and people were more distant. Freddie and Robbie sat on one end of the room, while Spencer sat with Sam and Cat, for moral support. Carly isolated herself from everyone, and even Gibby had his shirt on and wasn't shouting random things at people. T-Bo wasn't carrying a stick of random food, and Wendy wasn't secretly cutting herself underneath the tables. Reuben was talking like a normal human being, and Shannon and Nicole weren't obsessing over boys. Jeremy barely sneezed, and Nevel didn't use his lint roller or hand sanitizer at all. Mandy's duck mask was gone, and Caleb acted like he was in the present day. Malika stopped doing magic tricks, Cort spoke some things that were some-what intellegent and Ginger had shaved for once, and used actual shampoo. The patients were all different than before.

The events that had taken place over the past two weeks were confusing to the patients. Sam and Freddie had snuck each other's notebooks back into the original hiding places they had found them in. Carly and Spencer were still not speaking to each other, and Sam didn't talk to anyone but Cat, Spencer and Wendy. The talent show was called off when Mandy got in Wendy's face with her duck mask, making Wendy pull out her razor and threaten to slit Mandy's throat with it. Other than that, no one else was taken away, or threatened in any way. It did seem like Nora was the true abuser after a while, while Sam's secret stayed safe, with only her, Cat, Freddie, Carly and Robbie still being the only ones who knew the truth.

That's when a tall African-American man walked into the room, smiling. Everyone knew who he was; he was Mr. Franklin, the man who was in control of Troubled Waters. He smiled warmly at everyone, giving off a friendly vibe.

"I've heard that a large group of you have made progress," Mr. Franklin stated. "And for you, you will be going home in less than a week." Everyone in the room began cheering. "However, for some of you, your ticket to being allowed to go home too is by going on an outdoor expedition in a few days. If you don't complete the secret mission behind it, you will be forced to stay at Troubled Waters while everyone else leaves." Everyone fell silent and waited for Mr. Franklin to say the names of the victims who were going on the trip.

"Freddie Benson, Samantha Puckett, Robbie Shapiro, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay and Cat Valentine are going to need to pack their bags so they can head out on their adventure into the wilderness on Thursday," Mr. Franklin said. Everyone who wasn't called let out a sigh of relief. The other six were tense though. Each one was worried about what would happen on their journey.

"What are we going to do?" Cat asked.

"This isn't going to be good," Spencer mumbled.

"Something sounds really bad about this," Robbie stated.

"Oh, god, not with those three!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Into the wilderness?" Sam cried.

"And they didn't call on Gibby?" Carly wondered aloud.

"Why me?" the six of them cried out at the same time. Slowly, they all stood up and threw away what was left of their lunches; they had all lost their appetite. Each trudged back to their rooms to back up their bags for the camping trip.

Sam couldn't help but think of how she could go out there. By now, she assumed they had all known what she had done to Carly. And being with Freddie... Sam couldn't admit to herself that she had a crush on Freddie. Sam could only talk to Cat and Spencer, and that might be a challenge out in the woods. There was definitely going to be some trouble.

Cat thought of how much fun it was going to be, despite the fact that everyone else was stuck in a sticky situation. But she just wanted to see the brighter side of things.

Carly was afraid of what could happen. With Freddie and Spencer in the woods, what would they do? Carly shuddered at the thought of what they could do. And with Sam out there, she could very easily get murdered, with no one to help her and nothing to stop Sam. Faking sick wouldn't get her out of anything, and she wasn't friendly with Cat or Robbie. She was going to have to fight through everything herself. She was just glad that there would be less people to see her obese body.

Spencer knew it would be the perfect time to confront Freddie about their drunken homosexual experience. Spencer wasn't gay, but booze made him do funny things. Freddie wasn't either; he was heartbroken and confused at the time, along with being completely wasted. And he would be able to keep an eye on his sister, despite the fact that she hated him for what he had done accidentally two years ago. Maybe he could confront Carly, too, in hopes of patching things over with her.

Freddie was afraid that it was the perfect time for Sam and Spencer. Sam could attack Freddie for taking her notebook, and Spencer might try to talk about the drunken mishap. Freddie was too wrecked to talk about either of them. Besides, Spencer wouldn't let Freddie talk to Carly, and Cat wouldn't let anyone go near Sam. He only had Robbie on his side now.

Robbie remembered how much Rex loved camping, especially with Northridge girls. But Rex was gone, and Robbie felt more independent now more than ever. He just wished that he could bring his guitar along with him. If they had a campfire, he could sing his song about broken glass. But as long as nothing bad happened, there was nothing for him to worry about.

None of them wanted to go camping, especially with the people chosen to go with them. But what choice did they have?


	17. Chapter 17

The six of them were driven by a pickup truck through the woods behind Troubled Waters late in the afternoon. A different person, a man who wore a nametag that read 'HOWARDS', was the driver, a tall bald man with a mean look on his face. Carly sat in the passenger seat, while everyone else sat in the back with their stuff. They were all silent while they gripped onto the edge of the truck, enduring every bump and trying not to fall out. They had been driving for at least 30 minutes before almost everyone became agitated with the drive. Suddenly, Howards hit the brakes, and everyone in the back fell forward.

"Get out!" Howards shouted. Everyone groaned as they threw all of their things off of the truck. Spencer climbed out first and helped the girls and Robbie; Freddie climbed out on the side and landed next to Carly, who backed away from him after she got out of the passenger seat.

"Now, you all go start setting up the tent!" Howards barked. Everyone groaned again as they each began to set up the large tent.

"But if this tent is meant to fit all six of us, then what about you?" Robbie asked, reading the instructions.

"Oh, I'm not here to stay," Howards replied. "You six are out here to sort yourselves out, and then work together to find your way back to Troubled Waters. My job was to just bring you out here." Howards climbed back into the truck as fast as he could and drove off, leaving everyone else scared and confused.

"What the hell?" Freddie cried. Everyone shared a look before Sam started running after the truck.

"Samantha, you can't run after him!" Cat exclaimed, gripping her friend's arm as tight as she could.

"Says who?" Sam spat.

"Look, it's almost dark anyways, so we'll just stay here and try to get back in the morning, alright?" Robbie shouted. Everyone nodded their heads and went back to setting up their tent. Once they finished, Freddie got firewood, and Spencer made a fire with the matches that Howards had given him. Carly silently distributed out the small dinner that Howards had trusted her to hold. Everyone ate while night fell, listening to the sounds of the crackling fire.

"Alright, this is insane!" Cat shouted. "You are all mad at each other, and you are too afraid to admit it!" Everyone looked at Cat, surprised. "Listen, let's play a game, and _maybe_ it will make things better."

"What game?" Robbie asked.

"Everyone will say three things about themselves," Cat explained. "Two of them will be the truth, and one of them will be a lie. Everyone else will have to figure out which one is the lie, and after they do, you tell them which one is the lie. I'll start." Cat cleared her throat.

"This should be interesting," Freddie murmured.

"I love to eat baby food, I know everyone's exact measurements and I'm a natural blonde," Cat said, giggling. "Guess which one it is."

"No one loves to eat baby food," Carly stated.

"I agree with Carly," Freddie agreed.

"Well, no one can guess people's _exact_ clothes size," Sam said.

"Yeah, what Sam said," Spencer said.

"Cat, I know you're not a natural blonde," Robbie smirked. "You're a natural brunette."

"What?" Carly, Freddie, Sam and Spencer exclaimed in unison.

"Robbie is right," Cat said, smiling. "I was never a blonde." The four who were wrong were all shocked, but they knew that Robbie knew Cat the best. "Alright, Robbie, you go next."

"Okay," Robbie said, taking a deep breath. "I wear male make-up, I've kissed Cat, and I've had two girlfriends before."

"You kissing Cat," Carly said. Freddie, Sam and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Robbie, you've never had a girlfriend," Cat said, giggling. "You went on one date with Jessica Wolfe, but that's it." Everyone glanced between Cat and Robbie, not believing that the two had kissed before. "And it was just to prove that a stage kiss doesn't make someone in love with you," Cat explained. Everyone nodded and slowly began to understand why that would happen.

"So, who wants to go next?" Robbie asked. The other four glanced at each other sheepishly.

"I think that Spencer should," Carly said, volunteering her brother.

"What?" Spencer cried. "Oh, no, I don't think that I could..."

"Come one Spencer, everyone has to eventually!" Cat encouraged. Spencer sighed and thought about three things to say.

"I am a sculptor, I am a virgin, and alcohol makes me do funny things," Spencer said, glancing at Freddie. Freddie turned red, and he knew that Robbie knew which one was true.

"You're not a virgin," Cat giggled.

"He's definitely not," Sam agreed.

"How would you know?" Spencer asked defensively.

"Because if you were, you would be as awkward as Andy Samberg over there," Sam answered, pointing to Robbie.

"I do _not_ look like Andy Samberg!" Robbie pouted.

"Whatever," Sam muttered.

"Well, Sam, if you have so much to say, why don't _you_ go next," Robbie smirked, crossing his arms. Sam glared at him.

"Fine then, I will go, Samberg," Sam growled. "I was a pageant girl, I am a vegetarian and I was the one who attacked Carly!" Everyone had a hard time thinking about which one was the possible answer.

"Sam, you do know that you're supposed to say only one lie, right?" Spencer said slowly.

"I did only say one lie," Sam responded quietly.

"Well, I've seen you eat meat, so you must have lied about being a pageant girl," Spencer stated, smiling. He started frowning when no one else said anything. "Wait a minute, _you_ were the one who attacked my little sister?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, staring at the ground.

"I knew it!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Why did you do it, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Because!" Sam shouted. "After everything I've gone through, I needed to take my anger out on _something_! I guess I chose Carly! I didn't mean to, but I just lost control of myself! But I guess you know that, since you stole my notebook!" Sam pointed a finger at Freddie, who put his hands up in defense.

"So did you!" Freddie exclaimed. "Like you didn't read all about me! But I swear, I didn't read your notebook!"

"Well I didn't either!"

"Stop!" Carly shouted, making both Sam and Freddie quiet and sit down. "Sam, as long we both understand what we did wrong, we don't need to be at each other's throat all of the time like we are now. And neither of you read each other's notebooks, so it's all good, okay?" She took a deep breath and glared at Freddie. "I think you should go next."

"Why me?" he asked.

"You know why," Carly hissed. "You have some things to get off of your chest, don't you?" Freddie gave Carly a dirty look as he thought of three things to say.

"I had sex with someone in this circle, I am not in love and my real name is Fredward," Freddie said. Everyone in the circle began to laugh. "What?"

"Fredward?" Sam asked, gasping for air. "That's the definite lie!"

"Yeah," everyone else said, laughing and clutching their sides.

"Actually, the lie was that I'm not in love," Freddie said, smirking at everyone. The others quieted down and looked at each other.

"Then who did you have sex with?" Cat asked. Freddie and Spencer both turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh," Sam whispered in horror. "That was why you didn't want me to read your notebook?"

"That's right," Freddie muttered.

"Well, who else knows?" Spencer asked. Robbie and Carly meekly put their hands up. "How does _he_ know?" Spencer snapped, pointing at Robbie.

"Freddie talks in his sleep," Robbie explained.

"Well, then I guess this is the talk about it," Spencer said.

"Look, Spencer," Freddie said. "We were both drunk, and we weren't thinking straight at all. Besides, we both are straight, right?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, smiling. "And Veronica will be there waiting for me when I get home."

"What about you, Freddie?" Cat asked. "You said that you're in love with someone in this circle. And if you're straight, then it's either me, Sam or Carly."

"Yeah, which one of us is it?" Carly asked.

"... I can't tell you yet," Freddie said meekly. "But I think it's your turn now. Carly, think of something to say."

"Easy," Carly said, shrugging. "I'm obese, I have asthma and I'm a Gemini."

"Carly, you can only say one lie," Spencer said. "You said two."

"No, the lie was that I'm a Gemini, when I'm really a Leo," Carly replied defensively.

"Carly, you're not obese," Cat said, confused.

"Yes I am! Look at me!" Carly lifted her shirt to reveal her body. It was so thin that you could see her entire ribcage. The top of her hips stuck out, and her waist was small enough to put two hands around it.

"Carly, you're anorexic," Sam said slowly.

"No, I'm morbidly obese!"

"Carly, you can see you're entire ribcage!" Robbie exclaimed.

"So? That doesn't mean anything!"

"Carly, listen to me," Spencer coaxed. "Ignore whatever image Missy put into your head. She's a bad person, and she's the reason why you're here. Whatever she told you, it's all a lie. Just put it out of your head." Carly suddenly burst into tears, and Spencer began rubbing her back sympathetically. Everyone sat in silence as Carly cried.

"Wow, this is a pretty life-changing experience," Robbie murmured.

"Yeah," Sam muttered.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Cat suggested. She stood up and walked over to the tent.

"Yeah, same here," Spencer said, standing up and pulling his sobbing sister into the tent.

"You guys coming?" Robbie asked Sam and Freddie.

"Not now," Sam answered, smiling.

"I'll come inside in a minute," Freddie said. Robbie shrugged and went inside the tent, leaving Sam and Freddie outside, alone.

"So, Fredward?" Sam said, giggling.

"Yeah," Freddie blushed. "I also was a geek in the A.V. club." Sam laughed harder, and Freddie made a face at her.

"So, who are you in love with, you nub?" Sam asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Freddie smirked, sliding closer to Sam. Sam smiled and slid right next to him.

"I bet it's Carly," Sam guessed.

"Not even close."

"Well, is it Cat?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Well, what if it is?" Freddie asked.

"Then you should just go right up to her and say that you love her." Freddie smiled and leaned towards Sam. He kissed her softly on the lips, and Sam began to kiss him back. Thhey could hear Cat squealing behind them, but that didn't stop them. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"Alright then," Freddie said. "I love you, Samantha Puckett." Sam blushed.

"You love the crazy chick who attacked an innocent girl?"

"Maybe it's just something that we can fix," Freddie answered.

"Well then, I love you too, Fredward Benson," Sam giggled. Freddie shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Sam again.


	18. Chapter 18

Freddie woke up, smiling at the memory of last night. He and Sam had kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms. He reached in front of him to find Sam, but instead hit Robbie in the face. Robbie wasn't affected by it, and just turned onto his other side. Freddie sat up abruptly and looked on his other side to see Carly. Cat and Spencer were sleeping on the other side of Carly, but Sam was nowhere to be found. Freddie crawled out of the tent, not caring if he woke anyone up. He stood up and looked around outside. Sam wasn't out there. Freddie looked back inside the tent and noticed that all of Sam's things were missing. Freddie paced around outside, beginning to lose his mind.

"Good morning," Cat greeted Freddie, stretching as she walked out of the tent. "You look a little too tense at this early in the morning. Not much of a morning person, are you?"

"Cat, did you seem Sam get up any time last night?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she said she had to pee," Cat answered, pointing the direction that they came from the day before.

"Well, did you notice anything unusual about her when she was leaving?"

"For some reason, she had all of her things on her back, but that didn't seem like anything to fuss over at the time. Why?"

"She's gone, Cat." Cat's eyes widened and she looked in the tent. Cat screamed, making Robbie, Carly and Spencer begin to scream. Cat ran out of the tent and ran around the edges of the campground.

"Samantha?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Sam!"

"Freddie, what is going on?" Carly asked groggily, stepping out of the tent. Robbie and Spencer followed her, both yawning and stretching.

"Sam's gone!" Freddie cried. Everyone's eyes widened, and they all ran to the edges of the campground, yelling Sam's name along with Cat.

"This isn't going to make anything much better," Spencer said after a few minutes of yelling.

"Well, what else can we do?" Cat cried, tears running down her cheek.

"Do you need a hug?" Robbie asked, frowning as he held his arms out. Cat nodded and ran into Spencer's arms, sobbing. Robbie threw his arms up and stalked over to the tent. He began taking everyone's bags and throwing them out of the tent.

"Robbie, what are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Well, standing here while screaming and crying isn't going to help find Sam," Robbie answered, tossing out sleeping bags. Everyone ran over to their things and began packing them up. They dismantled the tent and put it away. Spencer put the bag that the tent was in over his shoulders and led everyone the way they came from, in hopes of finding Sam.

After a few hours, Carly sat herself down. "We need to take a break," she panted, scavenging her bag for water. Spencer and Robbie sat down with her.

"Stop?" Freddie shouted. "We can't stop! Sam is still out there, and she could be hurt, or deadm or-"

"Freddie!" Cat screamed over him. "We know! But we need to take a break, and so do you!" Freddie scowled as he sat on the ground. Cat sighed and began searching her own bag for water.

"Carly, are you okay?" Spencer asked, watching as his sister took large gulps of water. "Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine," Carly said. She took deep breathes as she put her water away.

"Carly, you look really pale. Maybe we should just stay for a good hour until you rest up," Spencer suggested.

"No!" Carly and Freddie cried. Everyone shrugged and picked up their things. They hiked towards the mental hospital, despite how much Carly had began to slow down. Eventually, Freddie began to carry Carly, against her pleas. Whever someone wanted to stop, Freddie would force them to keep on walking. They had to eat or drink water as they walked, and Robbie felt as if he was about to collasp.

"Freddie, we need to stop!" Robbie cried, his clothes covered in sweat.

"But we can't stop!" Freddie shouted.

"You guys, we can't keep on going like this!" Cat shouted.

"Yeah, Sam will be there when we get there, Freddie," Spencer added, panting.

"We need to get there, okay?" Carly snapped. "Calm down and we'll be there soon."

"What makes you so certain about that?" Spencer replied.

"Look!" Cat cried, pointing forward and tugging on Spencer's shirt. "I can see the mental hospital from here!" Everyone looked up to see the top of Troubled Waters. Freddie put Carly down, and the five of them started running towards the building. They ran around to the front and burst through the doors.

"Sam!" Everyone cried, smiling and expecting the blonde to be standing there. Instead, they were greeted with empty, abandoned hallways.

"Where is everyone?" Cat asked.

"I don't know," Robbie answered.

"Well, they couldn't have all left, could they?" Spencer asked.

"Sam!" Carly cried, running down the hall. Everyone followed, yanking on the doorknobs that led to their bedrooms. Each one was locked, and the window was covered in something black.

"I can't see anyone," Spencer said.

"And the doors are locked," Cat added.

"Well, she has to be somewhere!" Freddie cried, running down another hall. Robbie and Carly followed Freddie, while Spencer and Cat ran another way.

Robbie walked into one room, and instead of finding Sam, he found Rex, sitting on the floor. There was nothing else in the room.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed, running over and picking up his best friend. "Where have you been?"

"Man, turn around!" Rex shouted. Robbie turned around, and screamed as he was suddenly tackled by a masked figure.

Cat ran into another room, smiling as she saw the padding on the wall. "This room is so safe!" she exclaimed. Just then, something grabbed her and pulled her into the room, shutting the door and drowning out her cries for help.

Carly heard Cat's screams, though. "Freddie, you go that way," Carly said, looking down the hall. "I'm going to check on the others." Carly ran down the hall towards the screams she heard. She opened a door to find the room she was put in a few weeks ago. She shuddered at the memory of rolling around in a straightjacket, struggling to breathe. Something pounced on her, wrapping its arms around Carly. "Paws off!" Carly cried. "Freddie! Sam! Spencer! Somebody help me!"

"Carly!" Spencer cried, running towards the sound of Carly. He was then jumped by two unknown figures, tackling Spencer to the ground. "Sam!"

Freddie ran over to Sam's bedroom door and jiggled the doorknob. He kicked the door open to find Sam lying on the bed. Freddie ran over and kneeled by her. "Sam, it's me, Freddie," he said, smiling.

"Freddie?" Sam asked, struggling to move. Freddie helped her sit up, to see that Sam was covered in a straightjacket. Freddie's eyes widened and turned around, just in time to get hit on the back of the head. Sam yelped as Freddie fell onto the floor, and as she was also kicked in the head.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam woke up feeling pain in her head. She was still wearing a straightjacket, and was leaning on her side. She maneuvered herself onto her knees and looked around the barely lit room. She looked to her right to see Carly, Cat and Robbie, each lying down with their own straightjackets. She looked to her left to see Freddie and Spencer, both in the same position as the others. Sam looked around the room; the tables gave away that they were in the cafeteria. There was nobody else in there, and Sam was beginning to panic.

"Hello?" Sam shouted. Her voice echoed in the empty room. "Can anybody hear me?" Cat opened her eyes, her head pounding. She sat herself up on her knees, giggling as she did so.

"This is so much fun!" Cat squealed in delight. Even in the worse situations, Cat could find the sort of brighter side. Although, Sam couldn't help but think of how this was the worse time for someone to be cheerful.

"Cat, we're in a serious situation!" Sam hissed. "This is the wrong time to be giggly!"

"Wow," Cat breathed. "It's like the time we went to a Yerbanian prison!" Cat started giggling again and nudged Robbie with her foot. "Hey, Robbie! Remember when we went to prison in Yerba?"

"I'm not a girl!" Robbie cried. He then started wiggling around, struggling to get up. He gave up and stayed lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"We're trapped!" Sam cried. Carly woke up next, and moved herself onto her knees.

"What the hell is happening?" Carly asked groggily. "Who jumped me?"

"I don't know," Spencer responded. Everyone looked over to see Spencer and Freddie, sitting on their knees. Freddie had a long cut on his cheek, and the area around it was puffy and bruised.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked. "You look hurt."

"It was worth it," Freddie answered, ignoring the throbbing pain on the right side of his face. "How else would I have been able to find Sam?" Sam blushed.

"Well, if anyone else is here, wouldn't they have come to get us by now?" Robbie asked. Everyone else realized that he was right, and exchanged glances.

"Can anybody hear us?" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs. As if on cue, the lights turned on. About ten nurses stood in a row, each one glaring at the six patients in front of them. They could recognize Briggs immediately. Mr. Franklin stood in between the nurses and the patients, an angry look on his face.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, why did you tie us up?" Freddie spat.

"Those are excellent questions," Mr. Franklin repsonded calmly. But there is one question that is a little more important than that."

"What could that possibly be?" Carly laughed.

"Where is Howards?"

"What?" the six patients asked in confusion.

"Well, Howards hasn't returned since yesterday, which could only mean that one of you have hurt him. Would one of you like to tell me why?" The patients exchanged confused looks.

"How about you tell me where everyone else is?" Sam snapped.

"Who?" Briggs asked.

"Gibby, Reuben, Wendy," Freddie said. "Everyone else who was here before we left."

"Oh, they went home," Briggs answered, crossing her arms and grinning.

"What?" the patients shouted.

"Well, they weren't the ones who had anything to do with Howards' disappearance, so they were able to go home," Mr. Franklin said. "And until we find out where Howards went, you will not be allowed to leave."

"So you're going to just lock the six of us in here?" Carly cried.

"That is exactly right. Now take them to their rooms." The nurses grabbed the patients, who each kicked their legs and tried to free their arms. Carly, Cat, Sam and Spencer each began to worry about what would happen to them, and if they were all going to be okay during this mystery.

Robbie was deviating a plan to escape, and had a good idea of what was going to happen.

Freddie thought about how Sam disappeared into the middle of the night. He remembered how she hurt Carly, and all they went through just for Sam. The one question that he kept on asking himself was if the culprit was Sam.

(_**A/N: The sequel to this will be an iCarly/VicTORIous crossover, and it may take a few days until I post it; I just started school again.**_)


End file.
